


After

by goodgayegg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakup Fic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, Post-breakup, or angsty fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgayegg/pseuds/goodgayegg
Summary: I just had to throw my two cents in about the Sanvers breakup before anything actually happens. I love them together, but if they're not going to stay that way, they should at least get to be happy.





	After

They don’t talk for a few weeks, after. They try to stay out of each other’s way: Alex avoiding the alien dive bar, Maggie handing off cases that involve the DEO. And it hurts. Maggie’s heard the “I hope we can still be friends” line too many times, and said it herself when she knew she didn’t mean it. But this time is different. It has to be.

//

They meet for coffee at Noonan’s, one month after. Kara invites them both without the other knowing, then leaves them alone together because, “I can’t stand it when my two big sisters aren’t speaking!” They laugh at her antics, and it breaks the ice a little. They’ve never lacked for conversation topics and are soon embroiled in a debate about the latest issue of the journal _Exobiology_. Maggie even calls Alex a nerd. It doesn’t feel normal, but it’s a start.

//

The first time they work a case together, after, Alex sees Maggie at the crime scene, back turned, oversized windbreaker overwhelming her figure, and memory punches her in the gut. But she saunters over and asks, “What the hell do you think you’re doing at my crime scene?”, and when those dark eyes meet hers, they’re full of laughter. That’s the first time Alex knows, truly knows, they’ll be okay. 

//

Maggie misses Danvers Thanksgiving. It’s just too soon after. But Kara insists that she join them for Christmas. 

“You may not be with Alex anymore,” Kara cajoles over the phone, “but you’re still family.” Maggie wishes they’d had that conversation over text so she could save Kara’s words. 

Maggie brings a bottle of bourbon, partly as a casual gift for Alex and partly to ensure that she has some hard liquor on hand. But she doesn’t need it. She spends the first hour kicking Winn’s butt at Mario Kart. She catches up with James, Lena, and J’onn, whom she hasn’t seen in a while. Kara attempted a mini tofu pot pie especially for her (it’s not great, but Maggie thinks she can actually taste the love Kara made it with). Eliza hugs her several times throughout the evening, whispering, “You’re still my daughter,” into Maggie’s hair. Maggie doesn’t cry…visibly. 

And Alex? Alex is her best friend. She was the most important person in Maggie’s life even before they started dating, and that has never changed. Even when they’re not talking, when conversations are stilted, when they can’t say what they want to say, Alex is still everything to Maggie. 

//

Kara and Lena get married about 18 months after. Maggie comes. Of course she does. She doesn’t sit at the head table. She’s not in the wedding party. But she’s there, and she brings a date. 

Alex didn’t even think about finding a date, beyond the cursory pestering from Eliza. Kara needs her help as maid of honor and a date would be a distraction. And she doesn’t want to bring someone she hardly knows to her sister’s special day. 

Maggie has no such obligations. The woman by her side is petite, with long, blonde hair and gentle curves that fill out her wine-colored halter dress. If the goal were to pick a woman who encompasses everything Alex is not, Maggie succeeded. Though Alex supposes that’s better than a woman who bears any resemblance to her. And Alex can’t dislike her; she’s sweet and polite and pretends not to notice Alex’s awkwardness—or Maggie’s. 

They don’t dance together at the reception, but they both think about it. 

//

Maggie gets promoted to head of the NCPD Science Division, a little over two years after. She gets three reserved seats in the front row at the ceremony. They go to Alex, Kara, and Eliza, who takes them out for dinner that night at the upscale Thai restaurant Maggie can’t afford. Though with her new salary, she may start eating there more often.  
  
Maggie is starting to love Eliza like a parent, calling her when she solves a big case, getting annoyed when she nags too much. Once, Eliza called while Maggie was out on a lunch date. Her date asked, “Who is it?” and Maggie automatically responded, “It’s my mom. I’ll call her back.” She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for the rest of that afternoon.

//

Alex gets married around five years after. Her wife’s name is Hana. She used to be Lena Luthor’s private chef, but left to start her own catering company. She made the food at Lena and Kara’s wedding, and she and Alex bonded during planning sessions. 

Kara is Alex’s maid of honor, but Alex asks Maggie to be a bridesmaid, though since the other people on her side are James, Winn, and Vasquez, and they’re all wearing suits, “groomsman” might be the more appropriate term. In any case, they all fly out to Hana’s parents’ house in Japan for the wedding and Maggie has a great time and doesn’t bring a date. 

Maggie can see Hana is perfect for Alex. She’s organized and thoughtful, and her home cooking, leftovers from events, and packed lunches mean Alex stops skipping meals (for the most part). And no one has to ask how she feels about having kids; she has a three-year-old son, Yuri. Hana has a flexible schedule, so she can handle most of the childcare responsibilities. And so what if Hana can’t accompany Alex on missions and keep her safe? Maggie’s got that one covered. 

//

Maggie gets married nearly seven years after. She never thought she would fall in love again, had resigned herself to casual flings and one-night stands until she was too old to play pool or have sex. But then Mvira started working at the alien dive bar. She was an undocumented immigrant from Wornath, a planet overrun by warfare and ravaged by solar storms. If any of her family survived and found refuge on other planets, she doesn’t know about it.

Maggie helped her get her papers and learn English, and invited her to move in when she found out she was homeless. Their love developed slowly, almost without them noticing, until one day Mvira asked Maggie why she still went out with other women, and Maggie realized she wanted to stop. 

They have a small, casual ceremony. They try to incorporate some traditions from Mvira's culture, but the only ones that are really feasible are holding the ceremony on top of a mountain and going into seclusion together for a week after. Maggie doesn't have a maid of honor, per se, but Alex helps them plan everything.

Mvira was a travel guide on Wornath before the wars, and she wants to see as much of her new planet as she can. She gets a job with a travel magazine and takes Maggie on extended vacations to India and France, things Alex never thought her workaholic best friend would do. And Maggie surprises everyone (except Mvira) by enjoying them. Mvira becomes vegan when she moves in with Maggie, and holds strictly to it, except when they’re on vacation. Mvira has little interest in human children, but loves dogs. They adopt two pit bull mixes. Neither of them is named Gertrude. 

//

Alex and Hana’s children—Yuri and his younger brother, Jeremiah—call Maggie and Mvira (and Kara and Lena) their aunts. Maggie tries out “tÍa”, but it doesn’t stick. Maggie would babysit if Alex asked, but Kara and Lena and Eliza (who moved to National City for her grandkids) are so much better suited and more enthusiastic. Maggie will be there for the boys when they get a little older and can appreciate motorcycle rides in the desert, or action movies, or baseball. 

//

They sometimes wonder, even years after, if they made the right choice. If they couldn’t have made things work out between them romantically. They will probably always wonder. But then they look around at all the people their breakup brought into their lives, all the love that surrounds them, and they think things have worked out pretty well.


End file.
